The Greatest Gift
by AdilaRain
Summary: Peace has returned to the Soul Society, but Ichigo has lost his powers. A certain shinigami's birthday is also coming up, but she doesn't want anything.  This was written before the FB arc


The Greatest Gift FanFic

_Why are things like this?_

Rukia was in her room in the Kuchiki mansion. She was sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chin, pondering.

It's been at least 3 months since Ichigo defeated Aizen and lost his shinigami powers. He can't see Rukia anymore, but she can still see him. That just made things...sad. Every time she went to see him, he looked sad. She knew why. His sadness just made her depressed as well, so she didn't see him for a week.

_I want you to be happy, not sad Ichigo. You're human and human life is short. Learn to live a life without me. You don't need me._

But just thinking about those words made her heart ache.

_Why would my heart ache for that guy? He's always so...so..._

Memories of him flowed through her mind. The night they met, him fighting hollows, him with an annoyed scowl on his face, him saving her from her execution, and him smiling.

_Damn. Why did things have end up this way?_

A knock came on her door and then it opened. Rukia looked up and saw that it was her brother Byakuya.

"Oh, Nii-sama!" she said as she stood up straightening her kimono.

"Is anything wrong?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said.

"Oh, no. Nothing is wrong," she lied. "Do you need anything?"

"Well, I was wondering," said Byakuya, "Your birthday is tomorrow, correct?"

_That's right. How could I forget, _thought Rukia.

"Yes, Nii-sama. January 14," she responded.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

_Not really. I don't want to celebrate anything now, _She thought.

"Oh, no. Its quite alright," she said quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, its O.K." responded Rukia.

He looked at her for a bit. Even though he had a stoic face, his eyes showed concern.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, Nii-sama!" she said with a high voice, trying to hide her sadness.

"You still visit him don't you?" Rukia froze.

"It's only to make sure nothing attacks him and his family." she responded facing her sliding door that led to the family courtyard.

The silence between them was a bit awkward, till finally Byakuya spoke. "Very well, good night."

"Good night Nii-sama." she said softly as she climbed into her futon.

He closed the sliding door and left. While walking down the halls of the mansion, he thought to himself.

_Why did she have to fall for that orange haired bastard? _

The very thought of that certain "orange haired bastard" made his blood boil. What was it about him that made Rukia love him so?

"Love is blind eh, Byakuya."

The voice startled him just as the slap on his back did as well.

It was the were-cat.

"What are you doing here?" he said in an angry tone.

"Oh, you know. Just admiring your big mansion," said Yoruichi with a smirk.

"How did you get past the-" he stopped himself. Shihōin Yoruichi could get past any guards because well, she was Shihōin Yoruichi.

"My, My Byakuya you should know by now not to underestimate my skills," she said.

"Get out," said the serious faced shinigami.

"Oh my, mad are we?"

"Get out."

"Fine, but you'll never hear the message I was sent to tell you," sighed Yoruichi heavily.

"What message?" he said keeping a calm face.

Yoruichi smiled at him and said "'A certain man, will soon have his shinigami back by tonight.'" she responded with a prideful smile.

Byakuya's face dropped.

"Well that's it! Gotta get going!"

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" shouted Byakuya.

"Oh ho ho. The man who never shows emotion, looks surprised," said the joking cat woman.

"What do you mean by that?" he said.

"Well, I mean you almost, no never show any kind of emotion all the time and its kinda bad for your health and-"

"Not that, the message!" responded Byakuya impatiently.

She smiled and said, "Exactly what it means." The cat eyed woman disappeared into the night.

Byakuya looked outside dumbfounded. And it wasn't because of the

were-cat's disappearance.

_The wind blew on the green grass and tree leaves. Even though there was no one around, nature itself looked beautiful._

I must be dreaming _said Rukia._

_She kept on walking till she reached a small stream. She decided to take off her sandals and dip her feet in the water._

This feels great. _She said to herself as she closed her eyes._

This is a good dream _said a voice as arms wrapped around her._

_Not really caring who it was she laid back to whatever it was that was holding her._

This is a dream anyways. I can do whatever I want. _She thought to herself._

_One of the hands stroked he hair and the other one held her hand. Rukia didn't bother to open her eyes. Soon she felt cool lips on her forehead then on her hand. Then she opened her eyes and looked up._

_It was Ichigo._

I miss you _he said._

I wish you could be happy instead of being sad _she said._

_He lifted her up bridal style and then placed her on the grass with himself on top of her._

Even though this is a dream, I'm glad you're smiling _she said._

This is a wonderful dream _Ichigo responded. He placed his lips to hers. The kiss seemed so real. The way he held her tightly in the close embrace. How he felt when she put her arms around his neck._

I never want to wake up _Rukia thought to herself._

But then the trees and grass started to fade and she could feel the floor beneath her futon. But the feeling of the close embrace still enveloped her. Even the feel of cool lips on her face. She then opened her eyes.

It was Ichigo. Not dream Ichigo, but the real Ichigo in his shinigami kimono, still holding her, looking her in the eyes and smiling.

"Ichigo?" she questioned.

"Yo," he responded with a smile.

She tightened her arms around his neck and held him close. Then she looked at him and started touching his face.

"How...when-" she was interrupted with a small kiss.

"I trained hard with Urahara, till I was practically spitting out blood," he said.

She looked at him and did notice he had some bandages and gauze on his neck arms and part of his chest.

"So I went to him and told him that I wanted my shinigami abilities back and he agreed to train me, but I had tell him why or else he wouldn't train me.

"What did you tell him?" Rukia asked.

"'Rukia is the one who changed my world. I want to see her again and tell her that I love her.'"

This made her smile and she kissed him.

"I love you, too," she said.

He smiled back and said, "Plus, guess what time it is?" said the amber-eyed shinigami.

"What?" she said.

"It's one in the morning of January 14. Happy Birthday, Rukia." said Ichigo grinning.

_It is _she thought to herself glowing with happiness.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"Although, I didn't get you a gift. I was thinking about buying you a chappy, but-"

"There was no need. You have given me the greatest gift ever," said Rukia.

The both of them smiled and they soon began to kiss again.

"Well, I think this is a birthday Kuchiki-san will never forget," said Ukitake to Byakuya.

The both of them were peeping through the sliding door. Byakuya stayed silent. He was really tempted to use bankai on the orange haired shinigami, but he restrained himself. Rukia was finally happy. The two captains left in silence.

"My, I was really surprised when I saw Kurosaki-san in the soul society. When he saw me he asked me to help him get to the Kuchiki mansion and here we are. The poor boy was really lost and I don't blame him because this place is like a maze," said Ukitake reminiscing.

"If that bastard goes even farther than a kiss, I will-"

"Now, now Kuchiki-sama. Leave them be. They won't go that far," said Ukitake. _I hope._

It may have been a regular night for other people, but for two certain shinigamis, it was the greatest moment of their lives.


End file.
